


Bruises and Bitemarks

by MikaToshino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Draco Malfoy is a Brat, Forced Orgasm, Glory Hole, M/M, Mentor Severus Snape, Next-Gen late story, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Draco Malfoy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Severus Snape Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Soft Harry Potter, Spanking, Spit As Lube, hole spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaToshino/pseuds/MikaToshino
Summary: The Wheel of Fate spins, the tapestry’s spun and time goes marching on. Secrets stay hidden, sacrifices unbidden while Fate looks upon. When Draco Malfoy appears as unmated Omega things take a turn. Harry Potter, who upon winning the war starts to realize that everything was not as it seemed. The wheels of Fate started to turn years before and a chance encounter late at night sets things in motion that nobody was prepared for. Harry really shouldn’t be surprised at this point, he had always suspected he was fate’s bitch. But what one considers a curse could very well turn into a blessing. Fate’s Bitch? Or Fate’s Favored? Only Time would tell.Or: In a world where Omega are considered as the property of their alpha and their value is determined by producing heirs for their mate and cementing alliances between their Sire and their Mate Draco Malfoy is found out to be an Omega. With very little support he struggles through the year fighting his instincts every time he is in the same room as Alpha Harry Potter. Aggressive Alpha’s wanting to own him, jealous Omega who want what he has, a Malfoy family curse, and instincts that go against everything he knows Draco has to navigate a world that is ever-changing. Cont
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley, Sirius Black/Severus Snape, Teddy Lupin/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	1. And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tepantar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tepantar/gifts).



> Summary: The Wheel of Fate spins, the tapestry’s spun and time goes marching on. Secrets stay hidden, sacrifices unbidden while Fate looks upon. 
> 
> When the war ended everyone thought everything would go back to normal. When the Malfoy’s are acquitted upon Harry Potter’s word everyone thinks that Eighth year will be the same as every year prior. They were mistaken when Draco Malfoy appears carrying the scent of an unmated Omega everything the world knew is tipped on its head. Harry Potter, The-Man-Who-Conquered an Alpha who upon winning the war starts to realize that everything was not as it seemed. The wheels of Fate started to turn years before and a chance encounter late at night sets things in motion that nobody was prepared for. Harry really shouldn’t be surprised at this point, he had always suspected he was fate’s bitch. But what one considers a curse could very well turn into a blessing. Fate’s Bitch? Or Fate’s Favored? Only Time would tell.
> 
> Or: In a world where Omega is considered as the property of their alpha and their value is determined by producing heirs for their mate and cementing alliances between their Sire and their Mate Draco Malfoy is found out to be an Omega. With very little support he struggles through the year fighting his instincts every time he is in the same room as Alpha Harry Potter. Aggressive Alpha’s wanting to own him, jealous Omega who want what he has, a Malfoy family curse, and instincts that go against everything he knows Draco has to navigate a world that is ever-changing. 
> 
> Or: Harry has always struggled with his instincts and finding out that Malfoy was an Omega did not help. His morals battling his instincts as he navigates the ever-changing world he finds himself in. Knowledge long lost is uncovered and it threatens to shake the wizarding world to its core. Harry, unfortunately, is at the center of it as he tries to balance his own wants and what he needs. 
> 
> This was originally an Idea that Tepantar and I had together and decided to work on two separate stories as a kind of AU of each other's Fic. I apologize in advance as this story is going to get dark and is not representative of a good BDSM relationship as both of these boys are a mess. This will be a story that spans from Eighth year through and possibly past Scorpius and Albus's 6th year.

_A sickly green light flashed as colliding with Harry, the pained bellow that left Hagrid as he collapsed was the only thing he could hear before suddenly he was waking up again with Narcissa Malfoy leaning over him panic showing on the omega’s face as she whispered quietly demanding to know if Draco was alright. He barely inclined his head just enough to reassure her that her son was ok before she turned and declared him dead. Lying to the Alpha monster that her own Alpha had sworn himself to condemning their entire family into service of a man who cared little for his followers._

_The scene changed as Harry heard the anguished scream fall from Ginny’s lips as Voldemort declared that ‘Harry Potter is Dead!’ Harry would never tell the others, but he hadn’t been lying in wait to catch the monster unaware. Harry had died that day, and the pain still lingered the belief that the killing curse was painless was true to an extent. After all, nobody ever survived it, so nobody knew the sheer agony your entire body was in after the spell. Harry would have preferred to be hit with the Cruciatus Curse repeatedly than experience the pain he was currently in. He barely was able to understand what was going on as he struggled with his body trying to force the pain down, like so many times before, thanks to his life at the Dursley’s. But this time it was harder. He vaguely heard the speech Voldemort made and the Malfoy’s begging Draco to join them. At that moment, part of harry had realized just how much pressure the Malfoy family was under, remembering that Narcissa had been willing to lie to Voldemort himself because of her love for her son. For the first time, Harry realized that things were not as black and white as he had always believed. He always had only thought of what the light side dealt with, the danger they faced. Even after finding out the truth about Severus, he had never really stopped to think that maybe others had regretted that choice as much as Severus had. When Draco joined his parents, Harry wouldn’t admit the relief he felt. He didn’t want to be the cause for tearing apart another family not after Narcissa had just saved his life._

_The horrible laughter that spread through the crowd, the cackling that could only be from Bellatrix almost drowned out what was happening. When he heard Neville speak though harry almost wanted to have truly died. He didn’t blame him for not wanting to fight. To not wind up like his parents, but part of him really did not want to have to fight those he once called friend. Was It even worth fighting anymore? ‘It doesn’t matter that Harry’s gone’ the words cut Harry in ways that he could never describe. As Neville started to list those who were gone but still with them, Harry fluttered his eyes, gaining the upper hand against his own body that just wanted to rest. ‘Harry’s heart did beat. For all of us. It’s not over!’ hearing those words, Harry forced himself to move colliding with the ground and forcing himself up. Fear chilled him to the bone making his movements sluggish as he dodged whatever spell Voldemort sent his way. Before ‘Potter’ rang out across the courtyard and Draco Malfoy threw him his wand so he could fight against Voldemort. He was finally making his choice._

_Harry didn’t really have time to think, or even acknowledge Malfoy as he caught the wand. To busy dealing with an irate Dark Lord as the flung spells back and forth countering when necessary and dodging when there was no other option. The battle raged on but seemed to drag by every time Harry passed the body of a fallen student. Friends, family, kids that shouldn’t have ever had to make the choice to fight. Faces forever engrained in Harry’s mind. Blood decorating the walls of this once hallowed halls. A first-year who had somehow gotten caught by something lying in pieces in the hallway, a fourth-year pleading as he tried to hold his intestines in place after a run-in with Bellatrix Lestrange._

_Everywhere he looked all he could see was destruction, death, pain. The sound of Bellatrix’s laugh ringing in his ears, mixing and combining with the sound of Voldemort’s laughter, breaking bones, blood-curdling screams and tears. Even if he did win how was he ever supposed to recover from this? War was not pretty. It wasn’t heroic. There was nothing glorious about what he saw just pain, and sadness, fear and death everywhere he looked. The tales were wrong. Battle wasn’t glorious. His body screamed at him with every movement as he fought on desperate to end this war for good. So that no more children would die before their time, his classmates should have been worrying about their newts and who they were going to mate—focusing on their studies and what job they would have after they graduated—not trying to survive a war that wasn’t their own. This wasn’t their war. This war was their parents and grandparents. Why where they the ones paying the price?_

_Harry had missed one of the low ranked death eaters aiming their wand at him he was so focused on Voldemort that he didn’t have time to dodge. The cutting curse slicing deep into his chest in a horrible mockery of the scars he knew adorned the Malfoy heir from their sixth year. Gritting his teeth, forcing himself to keep going even as blood seeped out of the wound staining his clothes as he continued. He and Voldemort wound up on the Astronomy Tower, and Harry had pulled him off the tower hoping to kill them both with the sheer distance. ‘Let’s finish this the way we started. Together!’ as they plummeted to the ground, each grappling desperately with the other. Voldemort’s thin fingers tipped with horrible nails that resembled claws as he dug them into his face clawing and tearing at the skin as he tried to kill him. Right as they neared the ground, he woke up._

Shooting up in his bed, he was disgusted to see that it had happened again. Every night since the final battle, Harry would wake long before dawn, unable to sleep. Reaching up to touch his face which was aching he groaned realizing it was one of _those_ nights. His hand came away covered in blood. He had been clawing at his face due to the nightmares again. Not wanting to bother Madam Pomphrey again Harry tried to clean himself up in the bathroom wincing slightly knowing he would have to go to Pomphrey before classes tomorrow. This was becoming a common occurrence.

Knowing from experience that he wasn’t going to get any more sleep tonight, he decided to take a walk to try to clear his head. As he wandered the halls, not even bothering to take his cloak with him as Professor McGonagall was well aware of his nightly wanderings by this point. Very few people knew that he had actually died in that forest; she was one of them. If that meant she gave him a bit more leeway than any other student even the returning eighth years well hadn’t he earned a little leeway after that?

As he wandered the halls taking in the destruction that even now months after the battle ended and school had resumed wasn’t completely fixed. Most of the classes had been relocated to the dungeons as it was the most structurally sound part of the castle. Haunted by the memories of the final battle, still fresh in his head from the nightmare caused Harry to veer off towards the Slytherin common rooms. His memories couldn’t haunt him there. As the worst memory, he really had was returning Draco’s wand to him at the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room after the battle was over. Draco had looked like he thought Harry was going to turn his wand against him. Maybe he did, after all, many of the students had been incredibly cruel to the Slytherin students after the battle. Something he couldn’t understand. Wasn’t it enough! Hadn’t they lost enough already! Bullying the Slytherins made them no better than the Death Eaters themselves. Something harry had angrily bit out shoving the wand back at Malfoy.

What had he been thinking? Draco Malfoy regardless of what he had done in the end, they would never be able to get along. Not with the thoughts that plagued Harry’s mind of the things he would like to do to the blond ponce. A shudder had wracked his body as their fingers touched. Merlin was he fucked up. Was he any better than Voldemort with the things he wanted to do to Malfoy?

Thoughts of Malfoy, of course, caused Harry’s cock to harden in his trousers. The pale skin of his incredibly fuckable arse would look so good as he worked it over, painting every inch a lovely red before mounting him and riding him like the bitch in heat he knew he was. The image of a completely debauched Draco, face flushed, beautiful grey eyes clouded over with lust, his platinum blond hair plastered to his head with sweat, the little whimpers he would make as harry completely abused his prostate slamming into the bundle of nerves repeatedly and viciously. His cock purple with need but unable to cum without Harry’s permission and he would have to work for it, tears pooling in those beautiful eyes as he begged Harry to have mercy. But Harry wouldn’t. He would continue to torment the boy until he couldn’t take it anymore, calling him a slut as he begged Harry to let him cum.

Harry was flushed with arousal when his fantasy was interrupted by four boys in Slytherin robes rushing past him almost knocking him over. He might have got some sort of pleasure from the way the boys paled at realizing who he had just run into if they hadn’t just interrupted one of his favourite fantasies. One of the boys, a newly matured Alpha if his scent was anything to go by tried to growl at Harry, causing all amusement to vanish at the challenge. A deep growl started in his chest and escaped past his lips, bouncing off the stone walls as he glared at the little upstart. Voldemort hadn’t scared him, and he thought he would be able to intimidate him?

The fact that the boy had interrupted his fantasy about a certain Malfoy omega and carried said omega’s scent probably didn’t help his control any. Snarling in the face of the little upstart he watched as the boys ran off in fear before turning his attention to the way they had come.

Harry stopped to ponder the rumour that had been making the rounds the last few months. It was a poorly kept secret, that is to say, that everyone knew about it. Long ago there had been an attraction one could say near the Slytherin Dorms. Because of the placement and the omega that often frequented the site had gained the name The Slytherin Wall of Sluts. Omega suppressants, where still a new invention really only having become popular in the last three generations. Before that Omega’s would often enter their rut with no relief as they had yet to be mated off and many of these omegas were unable to handle the pain of a rut without a partner. These Omega desperate for relief would convince Alpha’s to fuck them, sometimes multiple Alpha’s as unlike when mated the Alpha didn’t stay until the Omega was satisfied. Because of this, many Alpha’s started to make bets about being able to convince certain highly sought-after Omega to go on the wall and be used repeatedly by the participating Alpha’s until the Omega became pregnant. The father of the child was considered the winner of the game as they not only would have assured the continuation of their line, but they almost always would gain the omega as their prize.

Over time the wall became popular even amongst omega as it allowed for an Omega to experience the joys of sex without being forced to mate the first Alpha that comes along. It quickly became popular amongst the lower-ranked omega as a way to raise their selves and their family in society. Becoming pregnant with a strong Alpha’s child would allow them to advance in society. The wall was designed in such a way as to protect the identity of the Omega and prevent an overeager Alpha from claiming them but still providing their hands, and lower regions for the Alpha’s pleasure. Alpha’s would use it as a way to prove who was the strongest Alpha as Omega would only conceive from the strongest Alpha that bred them. With the fact that neither the alpha nor the omega completely knew who was on the other side, it created a bit of mystery until a pregnancy would occur. Harry had been fascinated by the idea wondering about the omega that would do such a thing, but he hadn’t had a reason to investigate the current omega who frequented the wall.

Rumours had very quickly made the rounds when the first omega appeared on the wall this year. After last year and the Carrow’s many Omega had not quite felt up to the games this year. So when an omega appeared at the wall, an attractive male omega at that the rumours had circulated quickly. Deciding to check it out as he had nothing else to do till dawn, he turned the corner and felt his breath catch in his throat.

The rumours were not exaggerating. The window was positioned directly across from the only omega currently in attendance. The soft moonlight seemed to caress the pale skin of the arse that was hanging out of the wall. His hands locked in place behind him gripping the silver bar above his waist tightly, semen was painting the omega’s cheeks, dripping down the crack and pooling in the floor under him. His balls seemed to be swollen almost as if the omega had been prevented from cuming the whole time. Red Tally marks were painted on his left check showing that he had been visited by seven Alpha’s tonight alone causing Harry to chuckle darkly as he approached pulling out a handkerchief and wiping the omega down removing the rancid scent of other Alphas.

“You are filthy” he muttered as he struggled to remove all of the semen that was covering the beautiful little omega. The sheer amount of mess on the male would have been impossible to get through if it wasn’t for the spells placed on the cloth that kept it from getting soiled. The omega tensed upon hearing his voice something he wasn’t surprised by as everyone knew who he was. As he parted the Omega’s cheeks, he roughly scraped the semen off the omega’s entrance, slightly shoving the cloth inside his entrance scraping at his insides. As he cleared the semen away, it revealed a painful-looking red and swollen hole that seemed to quiver at every touch. Harry took sadistic pleasure at the quivering muscle as he blew on it after cleaning the mess away before he struck, the tips of his fingers striking against the Omega’s hole once, twice, three times before he allowed the Omega’s cheeks to close again. Wishing that he could have heard the whimpers that he knew would have escaped the omega at having his hole spanked.

Harry was an incredibly strong Alpha, not that it should really surprise anyone. He normally kept his pheromones under tight control as when he fully released them it could bring full-grown Alpha’s to their knees and had sent lesser Omega’s into rut immediately. Fifth-year had been trying for more reasons than just Umbridge. Because of this, Harry had learned to keep his pheromones under lock and key and never released them to their full potential, but he was willing to make an exception tonight.

The omega’s body reacted violently to the release as his arse hole started to twitch rapidly. If he watched closely, he could even see the muscles in the small portion of the stomach that was visible start to contract as the omega’s body forced glob after glob of inferior Alpha spunk out of the omega’s hole.

“Merlin, your such a slut aren’t you. Making a mess all over the floor. Letting anyone who walks by use you.” He spoke his voice taking on that Alpha tone that sent shivers down any Omega’s spine as he trailed his hand over the exposed flank as if accessing him like he was cattle. “I think naughty little sluts should get punished before they get my cock. What do you think slut? Do you deserve to be punished?” he paused as if waiting for an answer and seeing as the omega wasn’t going to leave, he decided to get right down to it.

“You have such a spankable ass, whoever claims you will have fun. If you where my omega I would beat this ass every night just because I wanted to and then fuck you until you couldn’t walk the next morning. I bet you would love that wouldn’t you slut?” he commented as he ran his hands over the exposed buttocks kneading the flesh between his hands before he drew his hand back and a loud crack rang out through the hallway. He began spanking the omega in earnest alternating strength and position every so often so that the omega wouldn’t be able to get accustomed to his spanking. His hand danced across the reddening cheeks as he warmed the arse Infront of him. Working it over methodically making sure that every inch was kissed by his hand and the omega would remember their encounter every time he tried to sit down. Finally, after the arse had turned a nice glowing red, he stopped, rubbing his hands across the upturned bottom squeezing the cheeks roughly in his hands before pulling back.

“Such a good slut, taking your punishment so prettily. I bet you enjoyed that, my hand warming your pretty little ass cheeks. Bet you wish you could go over my knee daily don’t you, you fucking slut. Are you up for another fucking little one? My big cock splitting you open? I bet you would feel perfect as you clenched around me desperate for me to fill you up. What do you say? Think you can handle it? Scared omega?” he taunted praise mixing in naturally as he slipped his hand into the omegas. Waiting for him to consent. If he didn’t well, harry was going to need more than a cold shower that was for sure.

Harry couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he watched the little omega wiggle his arse at him as if trying to entice Harry to mount him already. “What? What do you want pretty boy? Do you want my cock?” he asked his hands groping the upturned cheeks his fingers digging into the reddened globes cruelly. “What was that? I can’t hear you; I guess you don’t really want me to split you open. Maybe I should find another omega, one who wants me to fuck them” he said teasing as he went to move away as the omega seemed to throw himself against his bindings thrashing, desperate to keep Harry’s attention as if the mere thought of Harry walking away was something he just wasn’t able to bear. Deciding to stop teasing the desperate omega, he spread the male's cheeks and spit on his entrance. “Calm yourself slut, hope you're ready for me,” he said as he roughly entered the omega. He roughly forced his cock past the tight sphincter his spit barely relieving the friction.

If the wall wasn’t preventing any sound from the omega’s size, he would have probably burst within moments from the sheer tightness of the omega’s passage, which if he had heard the sounds coming from the omega would have caused him to lose all semblance of control. As it was the omega’s pheromones seemed to be begging Harry to let go and show the Omega he was owned. A guttural growl reverberated through his chest and throat as he slammed his hips forward, his hands tightened around the omega’s hips his fingers digging deeply into the flesh to the point it would likely leave bruises. If he hadn’t been so lost in the pleasure, he was receiving; he might have noticed that his claws had slipped his control as he ploughed the heavenly arse Infront of him. The omega’s knees were shaking something horribly as Harry repeatedly slammed against the omega’s oversensitive bundle of nerves.

His knees seemed to give out, Harry having such a grip on his hips, kept himself from slipping out, but it was a near miss. After yanking the omega back onto his feet, he snarled as he harshly spanked the omegas cheeks. “Don’t you dare! I’m not done with you yet. Stand up” his voice harsh as he punctuated every statement with a harsh thrust hitting his prostate roughly every time. His imagination seemed to drift as if trying to supply his brain with the sounds he so desperately wanted to hear. Of course, his brain decided to pull up the image of the omega he really wanted under him. The babbling voice of Draco Malfoy begging so prettily. Begging him to slow down, give him a moment to breath. To please, please stop. Harry though had completely different plans. “Don’t you dare cum yet you slut, not until I do” he growled viciously as he picked up the pace brutally hammering the omega’s prostate. The begging, in his imagination, increased almost as if he could really hear Malfoy’s voice begging him to slow down, to let him cum, to stop, and by the end when Harry was approaching orgasm himself all he could make out was, please. Harry being repeated as if it was a mantra.

“You can cum, pretty little slut” he growled out as he slammed forth one more time and held the omega against his hips as he felt his dick throb in the omegas hole as he was pumped full. A full-body shudder wracked him as his orgasm was only prolonged when the omega’s own orgasm ripped through him explosively, the sperm ejaculating all over the floor. The omega was trembling something fierce unable to stand on his own. As being speared on, Harry’s cock was the only thing keeping him from collapsing and probably hurting himself.

“Such a good little slut, Spread so prettily for your Alpha” he whispered as he allowed the omega to regain his footing though his body was still wracked with shudders every few moments. “Think you could go another round slut?” he asked as he pulled out and slapped the reddened arse slightly. He swore he actually heard a whimper as the omega started to tremble. “Shh, it’s ok. Not tonight then. Maybe another night” he said as he used his cloth to once more wipe the omega down. Gently cleaning him, enjoying the shudders that wracked the omega anytime Harry would touch the oversensitized flesh. He grinned as he spread the omega’s cheeks, feeling the heat from the spanking. After cleaning the away any leakage, he pressed a kiss to the winking bud for a moment before pulling back and casting a cooling charm on his reddened arse. He felt the omega sag in relief when the cooling charm relieved the heat from his well-spanked, and well fucked arse.

“You were such a good boy for me; I’ll be back tomorrow night at this time. If you behave yourself until then and wait for me I might be tempted to reward you” he said his voice soft though the alpha tone still active from the way the omega was reacting.


	2. And so the Wheels Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still Distracted by the previous night Harry stumbles across Draco. Hermione always did say that he had a Saving People thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know this chapter is a little rough but I hope you enjoy it. Those poor boys have no clue what they are getting themselves into,

Harry couldn’t have focused on the Professor if his life depended on it. Thankfully the chances of that being the case had lowered drastically with the defeat of Voldemort and the ministry cracking down on those who had aligned themselves with the Dark Tosser. Unfortunately, even with Hermione trying to drag his attention back to the class, it just was not something that he was interested in. Seriously after the war did it really surprise anyone that he was bored out of his mind in Defense Against the Dark Arts? There wasn’t a single spell on the curriculum for this class that he hadn’t already learned and performed under much more dangerous situations than a classroom.

Seeing as he could pass this class with his eyes closed, he allowed his mind to drift back to last night and the Omega he had encountered. There was something about the Omega that was bothering him; he felt as if he should know the scent, granted the spells in that corridor were designed to obscure the omegas within to “protect” their identity there was just something about the Omega that wouldn’t let him rest. He wasn’t quite ready to admit it to anyone, but he was eagerly anticipating nightfall. He was unable to prevent himself from peering at the Omega in class, wondering if they were the Omega who had captured his attention so completely. The females were quickly discarded. A sigh escaped his lips as he wished desperately for the class to be over so that he could try to distract himself from the thoughts that kept spinning around his head all seeming to be centered on the mysterious Omega.

When class ended, he had parted ways with Hermione and Ron telling them he would meet them in the Great Hall. Intending only to be gone for a few moments Harry frowned when he heard cries coming from further down the corridor. Chuckling internally as he realized maybe Hermione had a point about his saving people thing as he didn’t even contemplate searching for a professor as he went to investigate. When he turned the corner, he was suddenly overwhelmed with the scent of a distressed omega and cruel laughter. It took him seconds to realize what was going on, his wand appeared in his hand and firing the first spell almost before he had fully accessed the situation, his reflexes honed from the war meant that the offenders had barely had time to realize they were under attack before he had them bound and gagged. His cold emerald eyes glanced across the four alpha boys in Gryffindor colors causing him to curl his lip in disgust before turning his attention to the victim of their attack and felt his blood heat up as he recognized the scent, and the blonde hair and pale skin were unmistakable.

A frown crossed his face as he looked down at Malfoy, had he always looked that small? Merlin, how had he fought against him all those years if he had always looked that fragile? A snarl slipped past his lips as he took in the shattered look Malfoy was sporting as he clutched desperately at the taters of his robes. Realizing that two of the Alpha’s had their pants down and the overwhelming scent of fresh spilt seed and blood almost had him dragging his own claws through the offenders. “Fucking disgusting” he spat aimed at the alphas, but then he heard Malfoy whimper and watched as he tried to scramble back desperate to put distance between himself and the angered Alpha. This caused him to realize things were worse than he thought. For Malfoy to not be spitting some sort of insult at him wasn’t normal.

It seemed that his cloth was getting some unconventional use recently he thought, as he knelt beside Malfoy and started to clean him off in a crude parody of the previous night, speaking softly so as not to startle the already frightened Omega. “Shh Malfoy, it’s ok. Come on let’s get you cleaned up and to Madam Pomphrey. How does that sound?” He asked, keeping his voice soft as he wiped the blood and semen away, fighting to keep the frown off his face.

“No! You Can’t! I’m fine!” Surprisingly Malfoy seemed to respond with something besides whimpers and tears as he panicked trying to get away from Harry desperately. Why would he not want to be taken to Pomphrey?

Not wanting to cause the Omega any further stress, but not willing to not get him looked at Harry frowned trying to think of a compromise. “Alright, I won’t take you to Pomphrey. How about Snape? Would that be ok?” Harry would have chuckled at the irony of him willingly seeking out the Head of Slytherin if it wasn’t for the situation. Watching the wide silver eyes seem to calm minutely he decided to take that as permission as it was obvious that Malfoy was in no condition to have a coherent conversation as after Harry finished cleaning as much as he could without touching areas that could likely have Lucius Malfoy coming after him for “soiling” his property.

Noting the state of Malfoy’s robes, and the fact they left very little to the imagination he shrugged out of his own robes and wrapped them around Malfoy a soft smile making an appearance as the distressed Omega snuggled into the cloth. Had Malfoy always been that cute? Cute? Malfoy? Shaking his head as he must be more tired than he thought if he was thinking that _Malfoy_ was cute. Casting an overpowered sticking charm to ensure even if someone did stumble across them, they were not going anywhere; Harry gently scooped Malfoy into his arms where the Omega confirmed his suspicion that he had lost himself to his instincts when he turned his face into Harry’s chest and nuzzled against him letting out little enticing whines and whimpers that went straight to his already very interested cock.

 _‘Stop what you’re thinking right now, Harry. There is no way in hell Malfoy would **want** to be your Omega. He is just vulnerable and acting on his instincts. In fact, after he comes back to his sense, he will probably call me everything under the sun and threaten to tell his father about my inappropriate behavior’_ Harry chided himself. However, he couldn’t prevent the contented growl that rumbled in his chest as he approached Snape’s quarters.

Now that was something else that had changed, with the end of the war. Severus had survived the attack by Nagini. Barely, but it counted. After the final battle when Harry had snuck away from the celebrations, he had returned to the Shrieking Shack wishing to retrieve Severus’s body to at least lay him to rest as the man deserved that at the very least. Finding the Slytherin still breathing but faintly he had rushed Severus to Pomphrey who had gone to work immediately. They had almost lost him so many times before dawn broke that when he was finally stabilized, they had all breathed a collective sigh of relief. The relationship between the two had improved greatly, well to those who knew the two well could tell that it had to but to those outside of their trusted circle; it still appeared as if the two could barely stand to be in the presence of the other.

When Harry used his foot to kick the door loudly, he was drawn from his thoughts when the Omega in his arms gasped and started to struggle at the loud noise. “It’s ok Malfoy, Just trying to get Snape’s attention since he oh so brilliantly decided not to have a portrait installed” he spoke softly though the sarcasm was defiantly thick in his voice as the door opened to reveal the aforementioned Slytherin.

“Mister Potter, some people prefer the simpler things in life, like not having a portrait disturbing their incredibly delicate brewing process whenever some student felt they just **have** to have my undivided attention. Something I’m sure someone of your intelligence would never understand. Shouldn’t you be in the Great Hall basking in the adoration of your adoring public?” Severus asked his eyebrow raised before his eyes caught sight of his Godson encased in the Saviors arms covered in the Alpha’s robes “What happened?” he asked his voice sharp as he tried to remove Malfoy from Harry’s arms only for Draco to struggle violently and cling even tighter to Harry. The latter just looked sheepishly at his Professor.

“Sorry Professor, I came across some Alpha students attacking Malfoy, and he freaked out when I suggested going to Madam Pomphrey, but he needs someone to look over him and make sure he’s alright. We both know I am **not** the best person with healing spells. So, you were the only other option” Harry said as he followed the Professor into his quarters.

“Put him down on the sofa; I do hope you didn’t just let them wander off. This is a serious breach of etiquette. Omega’s are off-limits unless they are participating on the wall, or the Alpha has a claim to the Omega. Seeing as I have not been informed of any change in Mister Malfoy’s status, I am led to believe this was an unsanctioned attack on Lord Malfoy’s Property.”

Harry gave Severus a look to ask just how stupid he thought he was. “Oh, I don’t think they are going anywhere any time soon. At least not without either overpowering my sticking charm or leaving behind a few vital pieces of anatomy. I do hope they try” Harry smirked viciously as he was finally able to untangle himself from Malfoy’s grip. He was secretly impressed with the strength it took to remove the Omega from his person. It seems Malfoy was an unusual omega, with that kind of strength. Omega were supposed to be the weaker sex, incapable of resisting an Alpha but the way Malfoy had always fought against him and the blood under his claws told a different story.

Severus just raised an eyebrow at his comment as if impressed by the anger he heard on the behalf of his Godson. As he set to work forcing a distraught Omega to down potions. He silently noted the fact that Draco seemed to calm down when Harry had reached out to gently stroke his hair. Looking at Harry, it was obvious the Alpha’s mind was elsewhere, and his hand was acting of its own accord.

“If you would not mind, please inform Lord Malfoy if he wishes to press charges against those who damaged his omega son, I would be willing to testify.”

“I would have thought you would be congratulating the offenders not offering to testify against them” Severus spoke, the tone causing Harry to pause as his hand stilled for a moment as he turned his attention to Severus.

“Nobody deserves to be treated like that, regardless of the fact he is an omega. There are procedures in place for approaching an unmated omega with the intent to court, just as there are procedures for an omega to request an alpha claim them. Though I would hope that Lord Malfoy would have better sense than to waste such a valuable piece on such weak alphas” Harry sneered as he went back to carding his fingers through the blonde hair when Draco whimpered. “Shh I’m right here, silly boy can you let Professor Snape finish cleaning you up and heal you for me? Can you do that?” he asked his voice which had seconds before been cold softened as he spoke to Malfoy. Severus had expected Draco to baulk but was surprised when Draco immediately stilled.

“He dropped hard; I don’t think he even realizes it’s me,” Harry said softly his attention returning back to Severus once Malfoy had calmed down. “Actually, I’m pretty positive he doesn’t realize it’s me or he would be more likely to bite my hand than nuzzle into it,” he said with a laugh.

“Some would say he deserves it” Severus presented the question as a statement causing Harry to snort.

“And that’s the problem! Thinking like that is only going to make it easier for the next Dark Lord! And they would be wrong.”

“He’s an omega; some would argue that he’s going to spread his legs anyway why should they wait?”

“And people like that should never own an Omega. I just don’t understand that mindset. Omega’s aren’t exactly abundant as it is, they have breeding stables populated with Omega for whatever reason because Omega have the highest fertility rate, especially when paired with a strong alpha. You would think that Omega would be worth more what with birthrates the way they are currently. I’m not saying they should be treated like glass or anything, but does it really hurt anyone to take care of them?” Harry asked unknowingly making the same points that the Pureblood families had been making for decades.

“There might just be hope for you yet Potter.”

Harry probably should have been offended by that statement but something in the other Alpha’s tone made him question if it was actually meant as an insult. He might have continued the conversation if it wasn’t for the fact that Malfoy tensed under his hand and when he looked down he was confronted with wide startled silver eyes, the fear directed at him caused something in his heart to clench as he untangled his hand from the omega’s hair. Harry couldn’t keep the grin off his face when Draco’s cheeks flushed scarlet when the action caused an unconscious whine to escape him as the omega tried to follow his hand before catching himself and looking away his cheeks flushed causing the problem from before to come back with vengeance. It should be illegal for Malfoy to look as good as he did with his cheeks flushed and hair dishevelled.

“Well since Malfoy seems to be doing alright I’m going to go ahead and head to lunch before someone sends a search party thinking I got lost or some other such nonsense,” Harry said as he went to stand only for Draco’s hand to reach out and grasp the front of his shirt tightly.

“Potter, I” the words were soft-spoken and for the first time, it seemed the Slytherin was incapable of looking him in the eye.

“Don’t worry about it Malfoy, We can go back to hating each other tomorrow, Even I’m not so cruel as to continue tormenting you today. Even if you do flush so prettily” he said with a grin, unable to resist teasing the omega who seemed to only flush further at the comment as he ducked his head. Today must have really unsettled him as he didn’t even try to retort. “Seriously, it’s fine. Just have the house elves bring my robe back when you're done with it” he said once more trying to leave only to get stopped again before he even made it across the room.

“Why” the soft, timid voice caused Harry to pause as he sighed. Seriously what was with him today. He should not be wanting to turn around and comfort the brat. This was the same boy who had made his school years hell! He should be indifferent at the very least if not vindictive and reminding him of everything he deserved. But while he enjoyed degrading the omega, he had fantasized was Malfoy the previous night, the omega just looked so broken he couldn’t bring himself to insult him.

“Look, I will be the first to admit I enjoy tormenting omega sexually, hell we all do. But what they did to you was wrong. They have no right to your body, your not theirs” he said a snarl slipping his control as he thought of any of those pathetic alpha’s owning the omega. The thought alone caused him to frown, something he was not going to dwell on. What did he care if Malfoy belonged to someone else? Another Alpha getting to see those tear-filled silver eyes as they worked him over until he was begging, for mercy or for his alpha to continue though neither would know. Another Alpha turning that beautiful pale skin scarlet, making it flush under his hand, his paddle, his cane. FUCK! His nostrils flared as he visibly fought down the arousal that sprung up at the thought of Draco thoroughly debauched while also countering the anger at the thought of another touching him.

 _‘Alright time to leave Harry, you’re starting to lose it and there is no way they both can’t tell that you just got incredibly aroused. Time to go!’_ Harry thought to himself. Harry took a few seconds to try to compose himself, leaning against the cold stone wall hoping that it would help him cool down.

“So just because I don’t wear their collar its wrong. But what if I did! All you Alpha are the same. It’s perfectly fine to abuse us and give us nothing in return! We have feelings too!” Draco seemed to only get louder as he got in Harry’s face yelling by the end.

A snarl ripped from Harry’s throat as he turned to pin Draco against the wall that he had been leaning against just seconds before. The impact of his back against the wall caused Draco to let out a gasp of pain. Softening his grip unconsciously Harry pressed his face forward until their foreheads were touching as he hissed out. “Are you telling me you don’t like when and Alpha pins you against the nearest hard surface and shows you just how dominating he can be? Don’t bother lying, I can smell your arousal. You’re practically begging me to take you right here. Would you like that you little brat? Spread open as I take you no preparation as mouthy brats don’t deserve that kindness. Maybe I would spank you first, that beautiful arse of yours would look beautiful stained red from my hand. Look at you, you’re already dripping! Does that excite you, you little slut? Do you want me to take you right here in front of your Godfather?” Harry snarled his voice a seductive whisper as he stared into the lust-filled silver eyes of the omega pinned between his body. His knee was pressed up against Draco’s hardness which he used to his advantage as he ground his knee against the hardened flesh.

“So hard for me already, I bet if I bent you over you would spread so prettily for me” he spoke in harsh heated tones. His own arousal only increasing when Draco moaned and tried to press against him “Potter-I” Draco struggled to say something, but Harry wasn’t listening as he physically yanked himself away from the omega.

“But I’m not like those other alphas, I can control myself no matter how pretty you are. Don’t compare me to such pathetic specimens.” He spat cruelly before straightening his clothes and turning away from the panting omega who seemed dazed. “I apologize, Professor, please pass on my offer to Lord Malfoy as well as my apologies for overstepping. This should cover it” He said tossing a bag of coins at Severus before he turned and strode out of the room. Leaving behind a confused Alpha and a disappointed Omega.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter and more about the world will be explained as the story goes on. I am more than happy to answer any of your questions. And Thanks to Tepantar for sparking this idea and helping me develop it


End file.
